robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the third of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on December 17, 1999 on BBC Two. *Razer's first ever victory was in this heat, managing to pit Backstabber with little trouble. This battle is currently ranked 11th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. However, the next round brought about its second breakdown. *Heat C was the first time that a robot was forced to drop out of the Series - Daisy was forced to withdraw from the Series, allowing reserve robot Binky to take its place. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Razer vs Backstabber Razer was the much faster robot in this battle. It drove at Backstabber but could not get a grip of it with its crushing arm, with the tip sliding off its sloped sides. Backstabber was not moving, so Razer immediately pushed it into the pit. Winner: Razer Aggrobot vs Binky Both robots got off to a slow start, and drove around without hitting each other. Aggrobot could not do much damage with its spike, because it slid off Binky's shell. However, Binky was immobilised by a spike from the arena floor, and was then attacked by the house robots. Meanwhile Aggrobot attacked Matilda, managing to rip off some shell. Winner: Aggrobot Blade vs Spike Blade had the much faster start, and ripped off part of Spike's bodywork. Spike pushed Blade until Sergeant Bash drove in, and Blade pushed Spike into Bash's CPZ. Both robots drove around each other for a while, until Matilda tried to flip Blade. Blade pushed Spike into the pit, but that was after the time limit. The judge's decision, however, went to Blade. Winner: Blade Agent Orange vs Max Damage Max Damage did not move at the start of the battle. Agent Orange came in and attacked it with its axe a few times, before pushing it into the pit. The house robots caused a bit of damage to Max Damage's armour. After the fight, it was revealed that the team had forgotten to insert Max Damage's removable link. Winner: Agent Orange Round 2 Razer vs Aggrobot Both robots charged at each other, but neither was able to get a proper attack on their opponent. Razer attempted to crush into Aggrobot, and did manage after pushing it against the arena wall, but let it go. Aggrobot then attempted to attack Razer with its spike, but missed its chance. The two robots began circling and charging one another. It quickly became apparant that Aggrobot's shape was preventing Razer from using its weapon effectively. However, upon slamming Aggrobot into the arena wall, Razer was able to crush through the rear end of its larger opponent. Aggrobot managed to escape and attacked Razer again. Razer tried to retaliate, but at this point, the crushing arm malfunctioned and raised to its maximum height, whereby the rear spike lifted its wheels off the ground. Unable to move, Razer was pushed into the CPZ by Aggrobot, where both robots took damage. Winner: Aggrobot Agent Orange vs Blade Blade managed to spin away from the attacking Agent Orange. Suddenly Blade was tipped onto its side and immobilised by an arena spike. Fortunately for Blade Matilda tipped it back the right way up. Blade then pushed Agent Orange into Matilda. It managed to escape, but then broke down. :Winner: Blade Heat Final Aggrobot vs Blade Both robots started slowly, before Blade pushed Aggrobot into the wall, where it got stuck. Eventually it managed to escape, but then broke down. Blade pushed Aggrobot onto the flame pit. Aggrobot was then attacked by the house robots and then flipped by the arena flipper Heat Winner: Blade Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat C, it was the Middleweight Melee. Tentomushi vs Hard Cheese vs Grinder vs A-Kill vs Ripper's Revenge '''Winners: Tentomushi and A-Kill (joint winners) Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Heats won by a newcomer